Hair sprays provide human hair with a particular shape or configuration and function by applying a thin film of a resin or gum onto the hair to adhere adjacent hairs together so that they retain the particular shape or configuration at the time of application. Many of these hair sprays have been applied from aerosol compositions that include a liquifiable propellant gas--generally a halohydrocarbon, such as trichlorofluoromethane or trichlorotrifluoroethane or a gaseous hydrocarbon such as propane or butane. Recently-proposed legislation directed to the depletion of the atmospheric ozone layer has led to the halohydrocarbons being increasingly replaced with pure gaseous non-halogenated hydrocarbons as propellants. However, the use of non-halogenated hydrocarbons as propellants has resulted in a problem of decreased solubility of the hair spray resin or gum in water requiring an increased amount of a volatile organic solvent, such as ethanol, to achieve sufficient solubility, therefore creating an additional ecological problem.
As set forth in the Nuber et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,613, film-forming polymers based on carboxyl-containing resins can be at least partially neutralized to improve the water solubility or dispersibility of the resin and provide the resin with the quality of being easier to remove from the hair during washing. However, as disclosed in the Nuber et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,613, such aerosol hair treating agents generally have a maximum of about 5% water and require a high amount, up to about 95% by weight, of a volatile organic solvent, such as alcohol, despite the increased solubility of the neutralized resin.
Stepan Company of Northfield, Ill. discloses one example of an aerosol hair spray that includes 41.10% by weight water, but the aerosol composition also includes 45.70% by weight alcohol, as follows, where percentages are present by weight:
Terpolymer of polyvinyl pyrrolidone, ethylmethacylate, and methacrylic acid 9.60%; SDA 40 Alcohol (190 Proof) 45.70%; 2-methyl-2-amino-1-propanol (AMP) 0.40%; Silicone L-722 (Union Carbide) 0.50%; Propylene Glycol 2.00%; Perfume V-5177 (Van Dyke) 0.60%; 5% Morpholine in SDA 40 Alcohol 0.10%; and Distilled Water 41.10%.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved aqueous aerosol or non-aerosol hair styling aid composition has been found wherein fixative resins or gums can be suitably solubilized or dispersed in the aqueous composition containing about 30% to about 90% by weight water and less than 40% volatile organic compounds, particularly less than about 35% volatile organic compounds, e.g. 0-30% ethanol, preferably 5-25% alcohol, while providing an aerosol or non-aerosol styling aid or mousse that can effectively solubilize or disperse up to about 40% resin or gum, with a volatile organic solvent being optional for faster drying.